Please refer to FIG. 1 illustrating a structure of a resistive membrane keyboard. The resistive membrane keyboard has a triple layer structure. In the triple layer structure, an intermediate insulating layer 13 is interposed between a top membrane layer 11 and a bottom membrane layer 12. There are conductive traces 110 and 120 mounted on the membrane layers 11 and 12. The intermediate insulating layer 13 has holes corresponding to positions of keys (not shown). When the user presses the key, the conductive traces 110 and 120 are in electrical contact to allow current flow and an input corresponding to the keystroke is sent to a data processing device, e.g. a computer. However, frequent contacts between the conductive traces 110 and 120 cause abrasion which reduces the lifetime of the resistive membrane keyboard. Furthermore, the conventional keyboard can only receive keystroke inputs, but can not accept other inputs such as multi-touch gesture which becomes very popular recently. Therefore, the limited input function of the conventional resistive membrane keyboard is not satisfied for controlling modern electronic apparatus, and a novel input device and method accepting various types of inputs is desired.